I Won't Apologize
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: He was done changing for everyone, especially her, and he wasn't going to apologize for being himself. He was Brady Parker, the immature, goofy, king.


**Hello everyone! Here's a quick one-shot for you guys! Enjoy! This one-shot is kind of based off of Selena Gomez's song 'I Won't Apologize' as well as the episode 'The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex'. While I won't give away what happened in the WOWP one hour special, (It was awesome for those of you who haven't seen it!) if you have seen it, this one-shot is based off of what everyone kept telling Alex.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. He had tried his absolute hardest to get the girl, and he had still failed. He tried doing everything she wanted him to do, and he tried to be what she wanted: Not himself, but someone who was strong, smart, honest, and most of all, someone who was like her father. This wasn't Brady: He wasn't anything like her dad, or the man Mikayla wanted her love to be.

Brady wasn't very strong. Sure he could lift some heavy objects and such, but he couldn't lift up a two hundred pound weight like Mikayla's father could. He wasn't very smart either. While he was an absolute genius when it came to music, when it came to book smarts, he didn't score very high. After all, he had grown up in Chicago: How was he supposed to know anything about Kinkowian history? He could read, and his hand-writing wasn't horrible, but he knew nothing of the wars and battles that had happened on Kinkow in the past.

He didn't know how to fight either. Why would he have learned how to use a machete while he grew up in Chicago, especially when he didn't even know that he was actually the King of an uncharted island where the head guard is a girl who can take you down in a matter of seconds? When he was whisked away to Kinkow with his twin brother it was unexpected. The two could have prepared all their lives for what they were going to be when they were sixteen. Of course, no one had told them that Brady would fall for a guard girl who expected him to be what he wasn't.

Brady did have one quality that the girl liked: honesty. He was always completely honest with her, asides from the few times where he knew the absolute truth would make her mad, but even then, he only told small white lies, usually coming clean later in that day. He hated lying to anyone, so the girl wasn't any different.

Asides from his honesty, Brady didn't really have anything Mikayla liked in a guy. He was immature, insecure, and in her eyes, someone who would never learn to be serious about anything in his life. This hurt Brady, knowing that the girl would never like him for, well, him. He wanted her to like him because he was himself, not because he twisted and turned his personality and his life around to meet what she wanted.

He had tried and tried to be what she wanted, but in the end, he had figured it out: She wanted something that he wasn't. She wanted someone other than him. It wasn't because she disliked him, the two were friends, it was because he didn't have the qualities she wanted in a guy. In other words, he didn't meet her rather high standards she had set.

It had taken Brady a year to figure this out. It took him a year to realize he had wasted his time chasing after a girl that would never love him back for him. He loved her, but she didn't love him. He did everything for her, but she still wouldn't give him a chance. He twisted his life around so much that his brother could hardly recognize the old Brady, the one he had grown up with in Chicago.

After Brady realized how much he had changed, how much he hated the new him, he allowed himself to return to his old ways, to return to the Brady how had lived in Chicago, the one his brother knew, the one who was obsessed with having fun and causing trouble.

He had figured out that he changed for the girl into something he didn't want to be. After all, isn't someone supposed to love you for you, not for who they want you to be? So what if he wasn't the grown up, mature King that Mikayla wanted. He was Brady, the immature goofball of a King. He didn't care if no one liked how he acted. If you really love someone, you love them for them, not for what you want them to be. He didn't have to be grown up. He was only seventeen after all. He was still a teenager, someone who loved having fun.

The girl he had fallen in love with though had only known mature and grown up people all of her life, no one like the two Kings, and this caused her to act like she did when the two got in trouble: She hated how they acted so immature, especially Brady, because she had always been extremely mature for her age. Even now, she was almost too mature: She never wanted the two brothers to have fun, only for them to do their Kingly duties. She didn't want them to act the way normal teenagers acted, because to her, the way she acted was normal. This caused her not to see how the boy king had always been trying to win her over with his flirty gestures.

She had always thought that his gestures were stupid, and ridiculous, not at all at the maturity level a King should have. She didn't know that if she was a normal teenage girl, she would have fallen for the boy long ago, most girls in the village finding King Brady's gestures sweet, no matter how strange some of them were. Everyone, even the adults, could tell that he was trying hard to be what the girl wanted, but they also knew that their goofy King was not able to reach her standards, the same ones that had always kept most boys away, her father contributing to that as well.

Now Brady was done. She had rejected him way too many times for him to count, and she had never appreciated anything he did for her, including trying to change into what she wanted. He was going to find a girl who would love him for him, not for the person he changed into for them. It was like a quote that Boomer had once told Brady, "It's better to be loved for who you are then to be loved for who you aren't." At the time Brady hadn't understood the quote, or where Boomer kept getting all of the quotes he walked around saying, but now he understood the quote completely.

The day he had stopped chasing Mikayla was the same day he went back to being his normal self, the immature, goofy king. He loved the way he was, and he wasn't going to change or grow up for anyone. They would have to either accept him for him, or just ignore him. Either way Brady was fine with it. He wasn't going to apologize for being himself, and people were going to have to accept that. Brady would never apologize for being himself, not for anyone.

However, after Brady had stopped paying attention to her and began to just act like her friend, Mikayla began to see the real Brady, not the one he had turned into as he changed for her. She began to fall for this boy, not the one from before. She loved the fact that he could make a joke when everyone else was serious, and she loved that he was kind to everyone, even the people whom he disliked. She was falling for this boy fast now that he only acted like himself, and not what he thought she wanted.

One night, about a month after Brady had stopped chasing Mikayla and she began chasing him, the two decided to take a friendly walk together on the beach, at night. While Brady only saw this as two friends walking together and talking, Mikayla saw this as a kind of date between the two, something she had begun to dream about lately. At the end of the night, when Brady walked her to her room, she longed for him to kiss her good night, but alas, this was not to happen as Brady now only viewed her as a friend.

A week later Mikayla couldn't take it anymore: She couldn't take the just friends between her and Brady, so she decided to do something about it: She kissed him. For her, it was amazing, absolutely brilliant. For him though, this was confusing. Here was his best friend, kissing him like she loved him. While he did feel his heart flutter when her lips touched his, he thought that she was messing with him. The kiss was bringing up the past where he had always wished for her to kiss him, but his dream had never come true, and now, he wasn't sure what he wanted: Did he still want her to be his, all of his former feelings just buried under the strength he had built up against love and romance after he gave up on his quest to win her over, or did he just like her as a friend? He had been considering the same thing a few days before, but could never come to a decision without knowing how the girl felt about him.

As the girl kissed him though, he considered each possibility: He had always liked her as a friend for sure, but did he love her as something more than a friend? Did he just want the two to remain friends? He was confused, and the fact that he now knew the girl liked him as more than a friend only slightly helped. It meant that if he wanted to try a relationship with her than she would be willing to try with him. This helped to make up his mind.

As the two pulled away from their kiss, and Mikayla confessed her feelings for Brady, he knew that he felt the same way; he had just buried it deep down inside of him. So as he confessed as well, the two smiled at each other, both of them knowing what would come next: A relationship between them, and not just a friendly one, but a romantic one as well. They both knew they would try out a relationship with the other, even if it ended wrong. They were willing to give each other the time of day, all because Brady wouldn't give up on who he was for anyone.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
